The Blade and The Blood Flower
by lifeXisXlove
Summary: Ummm... So my take on the first meeting of River and Riddick and the reason why Riddick became the most wanted as well as his and Rivers relationship...my first story so... Rate and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so I hope its OK, Constructive criticism is welcome but don't flame. So this is my take on what would happen if Riddick and River met, before Pitch Black but after Miranda, and it basically tells us the beginning of Riddicks out law days and the reason behind it. In this version River is 19 and Riddick is 25.**

They stood there in the trees. Watching. Waiting. This as one of the few planets which hadn't needed to be terra formed, it's already lush jungle was perfect, for the soil contained the perfect amount of minerals for mining and farming, its oceans were like lakes and the water didn't need to be filtered. The only thing that was wrong with the planet was the native beasts. Hellhounds and other panther like animals were frequently spotted, causing all settlement to build fences and post guards. The operatives had been informed by Command that this was their main base now, especially since the destruction of 'Haven.' However they could not discern any logical reason for the movement from backwater desert planets to this middle ring jungle world. Having previously only choosing to use dry arid planets, this sudden move puzzled Command and left them wondering if this was the Subjects doing.

"There she is," Came the voice over the radio, "River. M. Tam." There was a grunt of Affirmation from the man hidden in the trees to his right. "Where are the rest of them?" came the question from the Captain, "has anyone got an eye on the rest of the crew?" Silence was his only answer. The team itself consisted of five men, each having undergone a rigorous training method, that had weeded them out from their comrades, then put in a room with other recruits, they were forced to fight as they slowly added more men to the room, those that were left standing after four hours, were permitted to create a team. Originally there was only four; however they had been forced to accept one extra from a different training program, but not after being made to watch a film of his fight. In a room where over 50 men were being tested, after one hour only one stood.

Richard. B. Riddick.

At the young age of 25, he had massacred the rest of the men in the room, forming no alliances and offering no mercy. After undergoing an intensive psych analysis, he had been deemed worthy of entering onto a team, and been promptly assigned to this one. Now here they were, five full grown men hiding out in the trees waiting for their target to wander away from the group so she could be subdued and then the rest of her companions killed off, before she, herself, is sent back to command. Suddenly Rivers head snapped around, her gaze zeroing in on the men's position, and she began to run, disappearing into the brush under his position, the Captain, frantically began searching the ground under him, having been warned of what she was capable of. Hearing a noise behind him he had a glimpse of dark brown hair and his vision went black.

Allowing the body of the captain River turned to where she could hear the faintest thought of another mind, tuning in, she realised that it was just Jayne, and immediately withdrew. Having been forced to endure living inside there whenever they were in the black, she did not particularly want to continue the experience, just as she was about to turn, she felt the bite of cold steel at her throat and felt the warmth of a body behind her. Freezing in shock, she looks for the signature of the mind and feels...nothing; it is like the mind does not exist. In a moment of curiosity, River turns to face the man, the blade following the movement of her body, finally able to see him, she is shocked at her instant rush of heat that she feels, reaching up, she softly touches the goggles that cover his eyes., they sit there for a moment, gazing at each other, before he abruptly turns, vanishing the blade into the inside of his clothing. Walking along the branch on which they were seated, he glances back and rumbles out in a voice so deep it sends a shiver of...what? Pleasure?...down rivers spine. "Waterfall, 3 clicks east, tonight." And with that he disappeared into the gloom of the surrounding jungle.

Sensing the thoughts of Jayne nearing, River quickly swung down, almost landing on top of him, "_Gorram _it girl, watch what your doin' don't need you to be going all _fā kuáng(Crazy)_ out here and getting lost." And with that he turned and headed back for the ship, leaving River to giggle, and with one last parting look, follow him back towards the Mother.

!#$%^&*

The hum of the ship was quiet and only Serenity herself, saw the small figure slip out the ventilation shafts that had been left open to allow clean air onto the ship. After a scan to ensure that the ships occupants were sleeping, and wouldn't be awakening soon, River slipped into the gloom of the trees that surrounded the ships placement, quickly skirting the makeshift settlement that had been erected, and dodging the guards that patrolled the perimeter. River made her way east, and shortly arrived at her destination, the waterfall was as magnificent in moonlight as it was in the day, and there standing in the shadows of the cliff was the man from the tree that day. Stepping into the slight clearing at the edge of the water, just past the basin where the water fell, she stopped, as he to, stepped from the shadows and made his way over to her. Looking up at his face, she got her first glimpse of his eyes. Mercurial. Shining like, "stars." she breathed, and reaching out her hand she traced his face, pulling a rumbling growl form in his chest. Leaning down he moved her hair out of the way and placed a gentle kiss on the pulse point of her neck, before biting down, then laving the bite with his tong. Removing the sting and starting a fire deep in Rivers belly. Between rough, yet gentle kisses, she managed to gasp out one word, "Name?" and with another growl replied, "Riddick." After that all thought ceased.

When River awoke an hour before dawn she was alone, with only a hand crafted shiv lying on the ground beside her and a native flower the colour of blood wrapped around the handle. With a content smile, River dressed and picking up the shiv and flower returned to the ship, already aware of the spark of life that rested under her heart. The promise in the flower would be fulfilled, and the honing of the blade would be complete. Riddick, her God of Death, her Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off a huge Thank You to the people who reviewed and didn't tell me my story was bad, I'm happy, and secondly if there's something wrong with the way this is written I'm sorry but inspiration struck at 2am so... me very sleepy lol, anywho on with the show**

**I own Nothing but the plot line **

Chapter 2

Two months later, and the crew were beginning to notice a change in River, she no longer crawled in the ventilation ,hung upside down from the railings, or practice hers dancing under the mule. It was only after these changes became more pronounced that Zoe, surprisingly enough, stated in her blunt way over the evening meal, "She's Pregnant." The topic of discussion had been Rivers odd behaviour, and the way in which she would on more than one occasion, be found sitting in the cockpit staring into space, or checking the Core's bounty network databases. She had also been adamant about no longer taking any form of medication, leaving Simon worried even more about her mental state. At Zoe's odd statement, the entire crew, minus River who had disappeared, had become silent, and Jayne, who had been eating, and to quickly stop himself from choking on his protein. "What? How can she be pregnant? The only person on this boat that could have done that to her is Jayne..." after trailing off Mal was already reaching for his gun and Jayne suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of not only Mal's gun but also Zoe, and Simon was reaching for his medical bag that was kept in the kitchen, only to have everyone freeze when River entered the room. Gazing at the crew she stated in the way that only River could, "Captain Daddy, don't be a boob, the girl would never attempt to fornicate with the Man Named Jayne. The girl was invited to dance by the God of Death, and he claimed her as his Persephone, Goddess of the Underworld, half a year spent innocent, the other Dispensing punishment at his side." And with that impartment of, in the crew's eyes _fā kuáng (Crazy) _knowledge, River collected her food and headed for her bunk. The sound of her door banging shut, reverberating in the silence following her departure. Mal, retaking his seat, slid his gun back into its holster, and turned to Zoe, "How do you know the Lil' Albatross is pregnant?" Zoe smirked, "I may not be able to have a child of my own Sir, but I've seen enough who are carrying to be able to tell." Then after a thoughtful pause, "River is also a lot more careful now, and that comes from worry about this stage in the pregnancy, after this is the time when most miscarriages occur." And with that she stood and left the table as well, following the path that River had taken, but stopping at her own room and disappeared inside.

!#$%^&*

As Riddick sliced the throat of another Alliance officer, he couldn't help but laugh at the situation he found himself in. Though originally a killer before he joined the Alliance had honed his already deadly skill to a fine edge, and in doing so created one of the most perfect killers. And that killer edge had been turned on them, though not normally a possessive man, one taste of that girls scent had awaken instinct he hadn't thought he had, and so, turning his back on a career that would have paid him to play his favourite game legally, he set out to hunt down and kill all who would aim to take what was his. The shrinks he had been sent to said he had a superiority complex, stating that he saw all the people around him as inferior, therefore they were free game. All for her, this killing spree was all for her, so far he had cleaned out five squadrons of operatives, each containing between four to six men, and he had just finished cleaning out one command post. Sitting down at the control panel, he quickly bought up Rivers file, and after hacking in, he downloaded her current presumed location and the erased everything on the computers, before sticking a knife in the screen, he knew how to cover what he was looking for. He knew where she was headed, and he knew when she'd be there, now all he had to do was secure transport, and he knew just the bounty hunter to get him what he wanted. Having been in and out of different prisons since he was old enough to be tried as an adult, the deal he'd stuck with the Alliance was the quick and easy way to get rid of the bounty, but since walking out on the deal he'd made with the commander that had got him into the training the bounty was back, and now it was doubled, especially considering the cleanup he'd been doing lately. The hunters name was Johns, and he was about to hit pay dirt, at least that's what he thought.

!#$%^&*

In her bunk, River sat upright in her bed, desperately fighting back a scream, the God of Death was going to encounter the winged creatures that feasted on the flesh of all and craved the warmth of blood and was hurt by the light. Her Hades would be forced to become a protector for the weak, and in doing so would hurt. On this world the darkness was not his friend. "One rule" she breathed in the silence of her bunk, "stay in the light."


	3. Chapter 3

So I had a little trouble with deciding how I would write this, cause I didn't want to say the whole pitch black movie cause I'm not that good at copying anyway this is more of rivers dreaming with a bit of Riddick, Enjoy J

Chapter 3

River sat in the cockpit of the Mother, her thoughts were not however, on the course that she was flying, instead she was attempting to track the void that was her Hades mind. Looking for a blank area was not as easy as she had, in a moment of hormone induced irrationality, calculated. As she was passing her thoughts over the back road shipping lanes, following a rogue meteor as it took out a ship, _Hunter Graztner_ flashed in her mind, quickly followed by a fleeting brush of a bounty hunter, intrigued she went to search deeper, only to be pulled from her thoughts by the proximity warning. Opening her eyes, she quickly flipped the Autopilot off and took control, dodging _Serenity_ around an alliance vessel, that had sneaked up while she was otherwise occupied, flipping the switch for the speaker she stated in a calm voice, "There is no worry, the girl is simply going to have the Blue Hands a fun chase, then loose them in the deserted Furyan planets system, before landing on the planet Furya." Flicking off the comm. She made one more swift turn before preparing the ship for entry into the atmosphere. She didn't know why she felt the need to go to that deserted and cursed world, she only knew that the place was full of spirits that contained a rage and fury would protect her and the spark of life under her heart. Her and The Riddick's child.

Humming a random tune, she put on a burst of speed, before entering the atmosphere, and swerving around the mountains that loomed up out of the cloud cover. She landed in an old and derelict underground hanger, before opening the back hatch and powering down. As the ship went dark, River stood from her seat and passed Mal and Zoe, entering the bay, she passed Jayne who was checking his weapons, she headed down the ramp and onto the now dead planet. The moment her bare feet touched the ground she could feel the oppressive weight of the peoples fury and sorrow bearing down on her, before a light sweeping of air seemed to pass right through her, only to stop and caressing her stomach were the beginning of a bump was starting show, feeling a surge of love and hope pass through that ghostly caress. Smiling she raised her hands and danced in the shafts of light shining through the cracks in the old hangers broken roof. Laughing River lead the way through the darkness to the steps leading them to the overgrown city above.

_!#$%^&*_

Orbiting the planet the alliance operative on board the _Cortex II _was busy contacting the Commander on Ares, "I have located the _Serenity_ Sir, it appears to have set down on the destroyed planet of Furya. Awaiting your instructions." There was silence from the man on the other side of the comm. Unit, "leave them, they'll be dead within the week, no one goes to Furya and lives, we can just wait for the planet to do the work for us." "Sir, I was led to believe that the orders were for the retrieval of the Tam girl...alive?" queried the Operative. Glaring at his subordinate, the commander questioned in a dangerously soft tone, "Are you questioning my orders soldier?" Swallowing nervously, the Operative replied as evenly as he could, "No, Sir" "Good. Return to base." Then without any acknowledgement, the screen went dark, turning to the pilot he ordered, "We are to return to base." And with one final look back at the planet below, he turned and headed for his bunk.

_!#$%^&*_

The stairs opened up into a large courtyard, over run with weeds and the fountain in the middle was chocked with broken rock from what was once the centre feature, Mal looked around in shock, while Kaylee whispered in fear, "Not to sound crazy or anything, but where are all the people, when we were on Miranda the bodies were still there, but there's nothing here, it's like they all just left and let the city fall into ruin..." trailing off she turned to River who was gazing at a large building, towering above the city, raising her head she said nothing, just followed the warm wind, and listened to the whispers of the people long dead.

!#$%^&*

As he led the survivors from the crash into the darkness, his thoughts once more turned to his girl, and the voice's in his head whispered their joy at having her home, their wonder at the new life she bought with her, and they told him of his child that grew healthy, happy and safe in its mother's womb. Riddick smirked. Now he just had to get Home, but not before he got rid of the shǎ bī _(Asshole)_ Johns. Shouldn't be too hard and maybe he could have some fun with the pilot to, mess with her head a little, then stand back and watch her break. Hearing a noise he tuned, and watched as the predators backed away from the lights, like a wave, but stretched out before them were millions upon millions of the damn things. Their craving for warm blood only surpassed by his own, his smirk resurfaced. How interesting. And his mercurial eyes gleaming in the dark, as the shadows from the light at his back played across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, Rivers talkin to the spirits of the dead, this was kind of easy to write but at the same time hard cause i had to get all the characteristics of the crew down so i could associate the "wind" and i use the term creepily but i hope i got it right.

so on with the story

Chapter 4

The wind that whispered through the city, blew cold and damp to Mal and Zoe.

To Kaylee it felt like the feeling she received after hearing a child's laugh, full of happiness and warmth.

To Jayne it was harsh, as if demanding that he work harder, become stronger, whereas Simon it sent shivers down his spine and seemed to be filled with a menace that only got stronger the more he thought of River, wondering if her condition had worsened again.

To Inara it felt warm, yet cold, and seemed to go through her very body, making her feel it in her bones, River however, felt all of these things that were directed at the crew of Serenity and knew the reasons for each separate feeling, though the wind was the same.

The people of Furya may have died over 20 years ago but their thoughts feelings and very spirit still lived on in the building, the plants and the wind.

Walking through the city with the crew following close behind her, River knew the reasons for the different feeling that they received in the wind, Mal and Zoe did not believe, so the wind showed nothing, Jayne saw the race as his idols, their ability was the thing he aimed for, so the spirits of the warriors were there, urging him on, telling him to get stronger, then maybe they will let him See.

Kaylee attracted children with her inner light, so that was what followed her, the joy and happiness of the children which drove away the feeling of death that she feared so much. What Inara felt was the wonder of the women at her clothes and bearing, her fearlessness and her drive to protect all those she cares for, but also their disgust that she should do such a thing as sell her body for money, to them it was wrong, but they assured her they would teach her a better way.

Simon experienced the anger of the race and the urge to protect River from the _ji__ǎ__n__ yī shēng (stupid/shallow doctor)_ who was going to try and make her leave.

River felt all these things through the wind, but she also felt their joy at her being the Alpha Males mate and the respect that they had for her fighting ability and her innocence, their anger at the way she had been treated by the Hands of Blue and the assurance of the spirits protection from all dangers.

Her head was humming with thoughts and communications, but it did not hurt as it did on Miranda, the silence that she felt there was filled with the babble of thousands of voices here, all trying to tell Her things. The voices did not hurt, they were a comfort as they led her and her family towards the building high on the cliff face that the city backed on to.

The home of the Alpha and where the temple of the Furyans resided.

!#$%^&*

"I promised them I'd go back with more light!" Riddick stood there, leaning on the hatchways frame, he couldn't help but think how broken she looked, Carolyn Fry, Docking Pilot, attempted murderer, how broken she had become, all he had done was whisper a few word in her ear, pretend he cared and here they were, she believing that he would go back with more light for those weak people who were only slowing him down...though that girl dressed as a boy was interesting, maybe he will go back after all. But not before he plays with Fry's head some more.

_!#$%^&*_

They had reached the steps after an hour, and not before Jayne had done some bitching, causing him to stumble on nothing as one of the Warriors tripped him then began to berate him for not respecting the Alpha Female, which gave River pause. Before she shook it off and kept going, following the wind.

The steps that lay before them were steep and seemed to be carved from the cliff face itself, as did the Building and temple. Mal let loose a whistle, "well ain't that just something, Zoe you ever seen anything built like that before?"

"No Sir, but if you don't mind me saying, this place gives me the creeps."

River turned to them then, "Do not worry, the Girl will keep you safe from the beasties, they will not attack as long as the Girl is near, Shiria says that they dare not attack their Masters Mate."

And with that cryptic message, River continued up the steps, leaving a confused crew to follow along behind, "Girl gets more _fā kuáng (crazy) _every damn day." Muttered Jayne, causing him to be tripped again, this time he missed a step and fell, barely stopping himself from hitting his face on the stairs. Getting up, he hurried along in embarrassment.

Mal fell back to walk alongside Simon, "Do you think River is actin' a bit crazier than normal?" he questioned the doctor,

"If she is there is little I can do about it, most of the medication I used to give to her can't be taken by a pregnant woman."

Mal thought on this for a second before voicing another thought, one that had been nagging at him since they found out River was pregnant, "How did River get Pregnant anyway, its not like we have an abundance of men, and I didn't do it, Jayne didn't do it, and if my subtraction is right, we were in that jungle planet, whatever it was called, whose men were not interested in an lil' crazy girl, so how'd it happen?"

to this Simon only shook his head and murmured, "I don't know." before hurrying to catch up with Kaylee, leaving Mall alone at the back of the group, shivering in the wind.

!#$%^&*

"There will be a lot of questions asked when we get picked up, could even be a merc ship, what do we tell them about you?" Riddick glanced and the girl, and smirked, kid thought he was safe, a tame killer, should be fun, and what a perfect way to get the mercs off his back, "We tell 'em Riddicks dead. H died somewhere on that planet." The silence was filled only with the clack of the holyman's beads and Jacks quiet breathing.

'_I'm coming b__ǎ__o__ bèi (treasured one/darling) just a few more to kill and then you'll be free.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi so I'm back, are you scared, pleased, somewhere in between? Sorry I've had something like 5 coffees in the last 3 hrs so I'm on a high, bad news is I'll probably crash soon, but we'll get to that problem when it gets here. now then, on my account page thingie is a wonderful thing written for me just after i published chapter 3 that i thought was so cool ill tell the world about what this nice person has done for me, however if they dont want it on there they can just PM me and ill take it down

Now enough about me more about River and Riddick...

Chapter 5

The steps finally came to an end and before the group stood a large double door, carved into the cliff face. The doors themselves were made of the same stone as the cliff, however had what appeared to be veins of pulsing blue running throughout them, giving the feeling that the door was a living thing. Jayne let loose a whistle,

"That there's Blue Furak, one of the rarest stuff in the 'verse. 5grm of that stuff could set a man up for retirement and they'd still have enough left over to buy a couple of large planets and support all the people living on it for the rest of their lives. Hey Mal think I could take some of that?"

Mall didn't even glance over, "No."

River turned the full force of her 'you're a boob' look on him, "the girl would recommend that the Man with a Girl's Name not touch anything, else he finds the girl letting him wander around by himself without any weapons."

Stepping up to the door, River placed her hand in the centre, where a seam of white appeared before the doors swung open soundlessly, causing Simon to pull Kaylee closer, and Inara to take two steps sideways so she was within arm's reach of Mal. Zoe simply brought her gun up and stepped up next to River, "Anything I need be worried 'bout in there?" she asked the reader.

River glanced over at her, before stepping into the shadowed opening, and with one glance back over her shoulder, where the light of the twilight sun cast shadows on her face, replied, "The girl is the most dangerous thing here. Besides there is no need to fear the shadows, only the pitch black of a moonless night, for that is when the Alpha will come and claim his Mate, his Queen. And She will be the most feared one of them all, for who else is the one who holds in Her hands the Heart of the Furyan Alpha Male. She is the one who controls the uncontrollable. One whimper of fear or pain is enough to send Him into a rage. One sigh of happiness enough to bring Him contentment and calm Him from any anger. She is the one who is feared the most, for she is half light and half dark, therefore she is the shadow, the one area the people of this planet cannot go."

And with the deliverance of the longest grouping of words that any of the crew had ever heard River speak, she stepped fully into the room and was swallowed by the darkness.

!#$%^&*

Riddick, dropped Jack and the Holy Man off at the port on one of the larger space stations, giving them some money he stole, to buy themselves a place on a transport to New Mecca. "Mr. Riddick," came the voice of Imam, the Holy Man, "Where will you go now, there is no bounty on your head, you are safe. Perhaps you would be willing to come with me and the young Miss Jack. We would be more than pleased with your presence."

The way Imam spoke just grated on Riddick's nerves, so after a curt dismissal, he allowed the people of the station to swallow him up. Evading the alliance cameras and checkpoints between levels, he made his way to the docking bay, and spying a Merc ship, waited till the men were drunk or gone, stowed onboard to wait till they were in space.

_Soon River, soon._

!#$%^&*

They had been walking for almost 20 minutes by the time they came to the end of the hall, and there before them was a stone seat, shot through with more Blue Furak, with blades carved into the design. The glowing blue gem casting shadows that seemed to make the blades dance and move.

River stepped forward and reverently reached out to touch the back of the chair. "This is His seat." She whispered in the darkness, the glow of the chair being the only light in the room, "This is where He shall rule from."

Inara glanced around, "But River, didn't you say that there was a Queen? I don't see a seat for her."

River didn't even glance back, still running her hand gently over the stone, "the Queen does not sit apart from the Alpha, She and Him are One, so they share the same seat. The people of this world are uncaring of what people think, they do what they feel. This race is based off emotions." Then elegantly stepping forward River, reached for the concentration of Blue Furak in the Ark at the top of the stone.

!#$%^&*

Riddick blew the last dead Merc out the airlock, before heading up to the pilot's seat. Starting up the nav computer, he typed in the coordinates of the Furyan planet system. Sitting back he put himself in Cryo sleep. As the drugs took over, the dreams returned, the voices version of a history lesson. He knew all about his people, and his birthright. 'Alpha', they said, voices full of hope, 'we are waiting for you Alpha. Only you have the power to awaken us. We are hidden beneath your Home, we fled there after they began the purge, those core worlds. Your Mate is close, but because of the life inside her she does not have the power anymore, not without endangering the child so we refuse to tell. You must hurry. Both your Mate and Child grow weary.'

Ok so yes I did take liberties and change the back ground story just a little, but I had to or else it wouldn't work. Blue Furak doesn't actually exist I made it up, though it sounds cool, a blue stone that pulses with light, making it look like veins, I got the idea from the belief that when Riddick unlocks his...oops shouldn't say more that would be cheating.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok I apologise the story isn't complete and I don't know why it said it was so in apology I'm gunna update again really fast... I think its my computer it's been clicking on things that I just moved the mouse over Hmmmm...Any way an extra chapter as an apology, extra long. The meeting of Riddick and River once more.**_

Chapter 6

A week.

That's how long they had been here and Jayne was thoroughly fed up with River and her obsession, so far the little _yīn n__ǎ__o (feminine-moon brain)_ had only allowed them to go back to the ship for supplies, light and to check for incoming ships. Other than that she had hardly let them out of the massive hall, except to check the rest of the massive buildings room, which had taken them a day and a half just for the first floor, after that River recommended they not look further. Mentioned something bout a 'beast which guards the gates of hell' or some _fā kuáng pì huà (crazy shit)_.

Even now she was acting nuts, sitting on that chair in the centre of the room, the glow of the Blue Furak and the lighting system that Kaylee had rigged cast in ominous shadows across her face. Most of the time she just sat in the chair, one leg swung over the arm rest the other trailing on the floor. Her head leaning across the other as she stared up at the ceiling and softly whispered nursery rhymes in Mandarin and a few other disjointed languages.

Just as Jayne was contemplating cleaning his weapons for the fourth time that day, Simon came racing in, his medical bag in hand, and a look of, worry mixed with relief on his face. Stopping next to Mal the core doctor, leaned down and murmured in his ear, "I finally was able to complete the medical compound that River can take and it won't harm the baby." Mal glanced over at the girl, he had become increasingly worried for his 'lil albatross' and had asked the Doc if he could figure out a way to give her the medicine without harming the baby. The one and only time someone *coughJaynecough* had suggested that since they didn't know the father maybe they should just get rid of it. The comment coming just after Zoe revealed Rivers secret, River had pitched a fit and had tried to kill him with her spoon. If Inara and Kaylee hadn't been there the hired gun would most likely be dead. Ironically it was the two women reminding river if the danger to her child and that such strenuous exercise such as say...murder, could possibly cause a miscarriage, had frightened River so much she had been subdued and extra careful for a week after the incident.

Mal glanced up and examined River where she was lying one more time before giving a nod, standing and walking out of the room. Simon stood up and walked over to River, "River," he said in his I'm-The-Doctor-Your-My-Psychotic-Patient voice, "I'm just going to give you a special..."

"NO"

"Now River, you need to take this medicine, or else you won't get..." again he was cut off, "NO. The girl does not require medication, it clouds her so she cannot see and hides her mind away. The girl must be awake for when He arrives." And with a huff, and surprising agility for someone 3 months pregnant, River stood and stepped past Simon in a dancers move, before disappearing in the darkness that surrounded the main area where they had set up camp. Leaving Simon standing there with a medication that he never had a chance to use and Jayne trying to hide his laughter unsuccessfully, "You know I think that went well, she turned you down flat and you managed to alienate her, well down." came Inara's voice from his left. Glancing over he spared her but a glance before, muttering something about Ape men just loud enough for Jayne to hear and headed off to find Mal.

River raced outside, the brother was becoming troublesome, and because she could not sense the Riddick through thoughts or the future, she was simply relying on the ghosts of the long dead to guide her. However, lately they had become restless. Murmuring amongst themselves, their unease and fear growing, all they would tell her that whatever the shirar said was twisted and to watch and be mindful of herself and her friends. They also told her that the Riddick was no longer reachable to them and that it was shirar's doing. Anything more they would not tell her, it was very frustrating.

_!#$%^&*_

Riddick was jerked fully out of cryo by the computer, and after less than a second of disorientation, he was flipping switches and preparing to enter atmo. Scans picked up a ship in the north area of the planet, and after landing just outside the dead city, he picked his way in carefully, first heading to the hanger bay, where he located the ship. _Serenity, _now there was a memory. Those men he killed were fun, and finding Her, best move he ever made, joining the Alliance.

After checking the ship and finding nothing there except His Girl's room, he headed toward the city, emerging into the twilight air of the planet; he removed his goggles and headed towards the Alpha's Home. His Home. Where His Mate was and also where his Young was. 3 months, it would be 3 months since he'd seen her, 3 months since he held her. If anyone got in his way know, when he was so close, he'd rip out their heart with his hands. No-one was going to keep him from her.

_!#$%^&*_

**I've waited so long. Since we were killed off by the Alliance. My lover betrayed me and left me here to rot and die with the rest of these warrior scum. I was more, I was supposed to rule at his side. So I put myself in suspended animation, using the bodies of the dead I created a new home for my spirit, now all I need is the spark of life that the outside bought. The life of the Furyan Alphas Son. That power would be enough to awaken this body and draw my spirit more firmly inside. Now all I needed was for that trusting King to open this door, where his dying mother sealed me before she fled the planet. Soon my lover, I will have my revenge upon you and these trice damned people.**

_!#$%^&*_

Standing at the top of the stairs, River didn't her Simon come up behind her til the spirits shouted a warning, she turned just in time to stop the injection. With a growl she yanked it out of the Doctors' hands and smashed the glass beneath her booted heel. "The girl will not be taking the medication today, please and thank you." Shoving Simon back and causing him to stumble, River quickly turned, ready to rave down the steps, only to be faced with a black clad chest. Looking up she met the hooded and mercurial gaze of Riddick, a movement behind her had her spinning again, only to be pushed aside, gently as Riddick bared his teeth at the Doctor, "Mine. Don't try and hurt what's Mine." Taking a step forward, a shiv appeared in Riddick's' hand, only to have River, place her hand over his. "The Girl mould be very upset if her Mate was the one who made the Girls _l__ǎ__o__ dà gē(big brother)_ bleed crimson." Staring at Simon a second longer he lowered his arm, and the shiv vanished into his clothes somewhere. Turning He picked River up, his hands gently holding her hips, while River wrapped her legs around his waist. Letting loose a grunt, Riddick buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent, "Mine." he rumbled, they stayed like that till River, pulled back and loosened her legs, sliding back down his body to the ground. Stepping back she reached for his hand and placed it on the now visible bump of her stomach, "Hades, this is our child. Meet your Son."

_**And I'll leave it there, cause I can do awesome things like that. Again sorry about the mix up, my computer tends to click on stuff, on the window underneath when I open anything not the new window, so I thinks that's what happened. So yeah...anyway, who thinks they know what's going to happen next?**_


	7. extra

**Sorry i haven't written or published anything for a while I sort of hit a writers block however this came to me the other day.**

You broke my heart, destroyed my dreams

Crushed it all under armies booted feet

He picked me up when you shoved me down.

He gave her a weapon made of scrap

A broken thing made sharp like the girl.

_Her Mind wanders, the words now disjointed. "No" she yells, "must bring them back." Slowly she crawls her mind back into her body; returns to her writing, aware of the presence of the one who her yells awoke drawing near._

He listens and watches as she speaks and dances

Her hope for the future contained in the glances.

Protector and guardian is the beast

Bearing his claws at those who aim to defeat.

Her beast and love, her sanity disguised

As the Verse's most wanted man alive.

"_River," his voice a rumble of a hellhounds growl, "You need sleep." She glances up from the cheap paper she has scavenged and marked with a piece of her drawing charcoal. "The girl is fine she simply needed to leave a message for their child. Have less sharp thoughts." And with a grace that belied her pregnant state, stood and headed past him back to their rooms. Glancing down at the paper, Riddick read the words of his mate. Then with a snort, returned it to the table and left the room, closing the door of the dark nursery behind him._


End file.
